


Blue Oak Tree

by IllyasJames



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Domestic Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 11:32:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11147541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: During Movie night the trio decide to watch some old Disney's, while the two Russians are teasing each other Yuuri starts recalling things from his college years. Neither Russian know what to think of that. :}





	Blue Oak Tree

**Author's Note:**

> Day 159 of my 365FF Challenge
> 
> How fast time flies. I still remember I was worried never to make it to day 30.
> 
> I've said it before and I'll say it again. If you want to know anything about any of my stories just drop by [ my tumblr ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/) and drop me an ask or start a conversation over message. I love hearing from you all. :}

None of them complained about there food coming out of take-away containers. Yakov had been in a horrid mood that day and even though Yuuri technically was not one of his students he had not escaped the grueling training of the day. The fact was plain and simple they were not capable of actually making any meal themselves at that moment. And taking Yuri home with them, instead of making him go back to Lilia's place knowing Yakov was there as well, was the next most logical thing to do. They hadn't even needed to explain much as Lilia had heard Yakov go off at Mila in the background when they called during the break.

Yuuri can't recall who's idea it was to watch a movie, he thinks it was his, that part is a bit vague. He does remember it was Yuri who had spotted the Disney DVD's with the older cartoons. Yuuri can't blame him for not knowing the ones he and Victor had gotten when they had visited the Disney store while being in Paris a few weeks ago. The 'newest' of the three was from 88, so they were even older than Yuuri and Victor. 

Luckily Victor had insisted on the order in which they were watching them, as both Yuuri and Yuri had wanted to safe the one that they had watch first for last. That had not been a good idea. Yuri is still in shock to find out that Disney hadn't always been sugarcane with cherry on top. He had not liked the part of friends turning enemies, and had made some interesting noises during the bear scene. The second one had been less shocking at first, till the metro scene. Okay it were nasty dogs but neither Yuuri nor Victor had liked that scene. They did all cheer when the main character survived the following car crash. So they are all relaxing during movie and Yuuri is even finishing his third bowl of noodles, which even Yuri claims he had earned. 

"Wait... Did he just tell the kid to bloody marry a squirrel. What the ... were they thinking. Seriously old man. No wonder your generation is so screwed up, if this is what people were exposed to." Yuri glares at Victor over Yuri's head. 

"Hey, this is not from my generation. This is like 20 years before I was even born. This is Yakov's generation." Victor swings his arm towards the TV as if he's directing an orchestra.

"I had a guy in my college literature Class that used to draw the squirrel as a person and made her date Arthur. Said it would have been the true savior of Camelot that way." Yuuri sucks in a bite of noodles without even taking his eyes from the screen.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> Please consider leaving a comment, even something as small as a smiley makes my day. :}


End file.
